The Love Letter
by Tono Radish
Summary: It seemed like a good idea at the time? Levi would just write out all of his feelings for Eren in a letter and never send it… of course someone else would find it and of course they would think it's for them.
1. Chapter 1

**So many fics to update… so many story ideas I've had to convert into one shots just to have a shot at writing them all. AHHHH! I just wish I could finish all my stories in one sitting.**

It took all of Levi's rational and justification to finally sit down and write the goddamn letter. He moped, sitting at his writing desk. Honestly, at this point he'd rather be doing paper work. Still his resolve was sure and strong. He was going to write a love letter… to Eren Yeager. The mere thought of even having a crush on the brat was enough to send him flying into a Titan's mouth, but the thought that he would call it a crush made him sure he was mentally ill and this could be resolved with serious therapy. This letter was meant to do that. You write a letter and then throw it away. And so that is what he decided to do.

At first it was taxing. Writing a letter as important as this, even if it was never meant t be sent, would have to be good. That's just the kind of person Levi was. So he wrote. He wrote and wrote and wrote- he must have written a thousand letters though none of them got across how he really felt and- okay too sappy. This is Levi we're talking about. He glared at the fresh sheet of paper in front of him and sighed. This one will be the one. He won't think about it, he'll just follow his instincts.

_To… My Loved One,_

Shit this is stupid…

_With each day I see you it gets harder and harder to control myself. I can't stay away from you. I crave your presence and feel lonely when you are not beside me. I feel like a part of me has been swallowed whole by a titan-_

No wait, erase that…

_Like a piece of my heart is missing._

Stupid… but he felt a little lighter. He continued to write stupid and sappy feeling onto the paper. Things that felt so out of character for him until finally he was done. He felt considerably happier. But he quickly wiped the smile off of his face and replaced it with a cocky smirk. He glared at the paper, folded it up, and decided he would dispose of it the proper way… by throwing it over the wall to be gobbled up by or trampled by titans. A feeling fit for a heart and letter like his. He stuffed it into his back pocket and strut out of his study when he bumped into a certain Eren Yeager.

"Oh! Sorry Heicho!"

Levi's heart leapt out of his chest, his hand twitched wanted to beat the shit out of the kid just to stop his own feelings from pouring out of his mouth, but instead, "Brat."

And then he was off. He had no idea that the letter was left behind. Eren hadn't noticed it however. The one to pick it up… was Connie. Connie had seen Sasha walking by and saw the paper by her feet.

"Oh! Sasha!"

"Yo."

"Hey I think you dropped this?"

Sasha stared at the paper for a minute, no it wasn't hers. Would she take it anyway? Yup.

"Thanks Connie!"

"Sure thing!"

And the letter was off, in the opposite direction it was supposed to go. Sasha opened the letter and started reading.

_I can't do anything thing without thinking of you. When I clean my gear I'm reminded of you. When I brush my teeth, for some reason you come to mind. When I peel an orange, when I'm eating bread, anything. I want you beside me to share every second with me._

Sasha stared at the letter. Did Connie write it? Was "you dropped this" some incredibly smooth way of passing it to her? No matter what the letter had worked. She screamed with excitement and ran off to the short guy who apparently had oranges and bread he wanted to share with her. However she left the note behind and it slid under the closest doorway to Annie.

Annie immediately swiped the letter up and read it with a scowl. How stupid, and signed anonymously? She groaned but kept reading. His diction and spelling were perfect. And there was something charming about his desperate tones. Only one idiot could have written those words that called out to her.

_And I know it's been hard on you and I know I haven't been the most foreword in helping you but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I just want you to be strong like I know you are. And with your stubbornness I know you'd reject me flat out. That's fine, you can be stubborn and independent, but you don't have to be alone._

And so she ran off to the library where she knew her man would be. He's always there, always studying something. She kicked the door open to that dusty room where a frightened blonde sat.

"Armin," she said very coldly.

"Y-yes Annie?"

She set the letter down and he looked at it confused and frightened, her glare lingering on his face. When he looked back up at her she leant in and kissed him. What a pimp. It was on this day Humanity saw the birth of a man. Of course she slammed the letter into his book, which he closed, and put on the shelf again and they ran off to go do things almost as interesting as reading.

Of course the book Armin was reading was a love story, and so the corny as hell Jean entered the library a little bored. Oh look! A love story! Jean picked it up and read through it, finding a paper jammed in the middle? He opened it up to find… a love letter.

Jean didn't even bother to read it, it must be from Mikasa! What the hell Jean… He ran off leaving the book behind as well as the curious letter. Of course Marco had to run into Jean at the library and Marco just had to find the letter and just had to imagine that Jean wrote it. The freckled boy was suddenly nervous. He had never given Jean much thought? They were friends! Best friends even! They shared a bed sometimes when Jean whimpered in his sleep. Suddenly Marco's heart was racing and he shyly entered the hallway. Jean was in love with him. Frankly Marco was in love with Jean. So he went to go find him about the letter.

Meanwhile Levi was having a heart attack. He lost it. He lost the letter!? He looked around and noticed something horrifying. Connie… and Sasha… Since when does Connie got game? He walked around some more and saw Armin and Annie getting together, a secret ship of his he was ashamed to admit. He groaned running around noticing practically everyone was coupling up? Why this all of a sudden? And then it clicked. He walked over to Ymir and Christa.

"You two, did you happen to find a letter floating around?"

Ymir glared at Levi, "Shut up shorty. Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

"Did you find a letter," he glared.

Christa smiled, "No?"

Well that disproves that theory. No wait, those two are canon so he shouldn't have asked them. Of course word of a love letter reached his ears eventually and suddenly everyone was pissed off.

"Letter? What letter?"

"The letter you wrote me?"

"I didn't write a letter?"

"Y-Yes you did?"

"No?"

In other words… Everyone had read his letter. And suddenly everyone was in an uproar. What was happening!? Eren! He had to find Eren! What if by some fucked up set of chances Eren found the letter and fell in love with someone else. He ran off, oh god that would suck. No, maybe that would be a good thing. With Eren in love with someone else Levi could finally find a real reason to quit pining after Eren. And yet he didn't want that. He still wanted Eren and honestly the idea of him with someone else made Levi want to break out his gear and slaughter some titans.

Of course before he could find Eren, Erwin came out of his office. He called Levi in to discuss the letter in question, which Erwin had managed to get a hold of.

"Here it is Levi, go ahead and read it."

Levi was so embarrassed but he kept a straight face and read through the letter. He did a good job, he had to admit. He just wanted to pat himself on the back for a minute. Not only was he humanity's strongest but he was also Humanity's most romantic. He more or less managed to get everyone to fall indirectly in love with him with this letter. Maybe he should have just given it to Eren? No, nope, that's- stop it.

"What are you thoughts Levi?"

"It's a stupid love letter."

"Why is it stupid?"

"The whole idea is completely moronic. Shit. I mean we're in the middle of a war and some idiot is obsessing over some other idiot. An even bigger idiot obviously, since he- whomever wrote this shit letter has been in love with whomever this letter is addressed to for so long. Obviously, it's stated here."

Erwin stood up and towered over Levi, "Levi, we need whoever wrote this letter to fess up."

"Good luck finding the rat."

Erwin raised an eyebrow and Levi, "Do we have something to talk about? Something important?"

Levi's eyebrow twitched, "Woah! Hell! I'm not in love with you! Holy shit!?"

Erwin smiled, "So you _did _write this."

"Fuck off."

"Who's it for?"

"No one."

"Levi."

"I said, no one."

"Quit acting like a five year old."

"Quit acting like a teenage girl!"

Erwin sat back down in his chair, "We'll call everyone to the main courtyard and formally address the letter."

"Erwin you won't-"

"Trust in my decisions Levi."

Levi nodded, whatever Erwin thought was probably best, "No regrets."

And so everyone was called to the main courtyard to be formally spoken to by Commander Erwin. It was quiet, and Erwin planned to expose the writer and intended recipient. Everyone waited on the edge of their seats as Erwin cleared his throat.

"It has come to my attention that a certain love letter had been misplaced and now everyone is in an uproar. Well I'll tell you now… That I wrote the letter to Hange!"

He pointed her out and she screamed, "OH YEAH! SUCK IT LOSERS!- I mean… Senpai!"

Levi stared with his mouth agape, everyone did. The two ran off and Erwin winked at Levi who shuddered. Well at least he wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment. And pretty much everyone went back to normal, regrettably as did Armin and Annie. Levi sighed, at least this headache was over with. He continued on his way to the top of the walls with the letter in his hand. He would dispose of it like he planned. No regrets.

Being so focused on the letter Levi hadn't even noticed Eren start walking next to him.

"Jeez, so Erwin and Hange, am I right?"

Levi looked up at Eren and glared, "Erwin's decisions are absolute. The man is rarely wrong so I'll trust in that."

Of course… Levi did feel a twinge of regret. He could have said something to Eren, but he gave that chance away and now Erwin and Hange were a thing. He didn't even know that was a thing? Still he allowed Eren to walk beside him and he approached the top of the wall.

"What are you doing Levi?"

"I'm going to throw this damn letter over the wall."

And then it was quiet and Eren responded, "Can I read it first?"

Levi's eyes widened slightly, "You didn't read it?"

Eren nodded "no" shyly. It was kind of silly to be asking to read the letter everyone was obsessing over. Still, Eren couldn't help himself. Maybe the magic of the letter would rub off on him in some way. Levi glared again and ripped the letter in half and then again until it was shredded and he tossed it over the wall.

"Levi!"

"You wanna fucking know what the letter said brat?"

Eren cowered under Levi as he strut over with a glare like death, "Well do you brat?"

"Uh- wait what? I mean… Yeah!"

Levi smirked and pulled Eren down by the shirt collar and their lips met.

"It said I love you."

**Yay! The end! Woot! I'm not sure what to say here! I like stories about love letters and love potions and love ghosts and things like that. Guys… Levi is one hell of a love letter writer guy. XD Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This did well so I decided to give you a second chapter. Be warned… I probably won't make another one after this. Anyone watching Book of Circus at the moment? Sebastian, what a bae am I right?**

Levi paced around in his office. Oh god, what had he just done? A recap of twenty minutes ago: Levi had kissed Eren after tossing the letter over the wall and said that it said, "I love you." Well sure it was really cute and made his heart go KABOOM but holy hell!? As soon as it was over all Eren could do was incoherently stutter and he was even on the verge of tears. Then, when Levi went into shock at Eren's reaction the younger boy made a run for it.

Levi sat in his office moaning and suffering. Oh god he had just committed first hand sexual assault. Oh God, what was he going to do? He wanted to die. What the hell was he thinking!? There's no way a stud like Eren is gay!? There's no way even if he was that he would be into Levi! Levi is short and angry and violent and crude and OLD! He's a total fogy! Levi decided then that he would run away and if he died on the first day then lucky him! He won't have to live with the shame of being rejected by a fifteen year old! 

Oh god Eren is fifteen! He's a pedophile! Levi started smacking his face on his desk. He didn't care if it was out of character! He didn't care what he did from then on! No regrets right!? Fuck that! REGRETS! REGRETS! REGRETS! He needs help! He needs guidance! He got up and strut as quickly as possible to Erwin's office. Erwin will know what to do! He can always rely on Erwin's wisdom! He opened the door and ran in.

"Erwin! I need you help with-"

He stopped at the sight… he very quietly left the office. That was way too kinky and modern for Levi's old man eyes. He stalked down the hallway feeling extremely tired and pissed when Eren bumped into him.

"Ah! Heicho!"

Levi's left eye twitched as he glared at the brat, "What the fuck do you want!?"

Eren blushed and looked at his feet. No doubt wanting to talk about the kiss then explain why he ran away. Don't worry ass hole, Levi got the hint. You're not interested. Just leave him be already.

"Umm Heicho?"

"What," he scolded the boy.

"… You look tired."

Levi's glare turned to ice as it went full force on Eren. The boy very simply looked down on Levi because he's taller but even so it was like he was looking up to him.

"Heicho… about… about that kiss…"

"DO YOU REALLY NEED TO EMBARRASS ME FURTHER!?"

Levi made a swift kick for Eren's head, but the boy dodged it, woah! Levi felt his cheeks warm up, his little boy was getting good! He was almost proud of the brat until he remembered he was a miserable fogy living a one sided romance. He should have just let Eren read the letter and tell the brat it was from him for him. Maybe then Levi wouldn't be in this situation. His letter got everyone but him a date for national holidays.

"Levi?"

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, even if he gave Eren the letter the feelings would be bogus, a total trick. The letter had some weird power over people. It wouldn't be a real love. What a corny thought.

"What?"

"… I wrote you a letter?"

Levi looked down, glaring at the floor and yet not even seeing it. The brat… was making fun of him. He was looking down on him. It wasn't enough to reject him, he had to make a big joke out of him. Levi was never one for feelings and this is exactly why. He walked over and smacked Eren's face. He smacked him so hard the boy fell over. Eren was about to yell at Levi for the sudden action when a drop of water hit his face. He looked up and really focused on Levi's features. Everything in his face was scrunched up, a reflex to try and stop crying, but his eyes betrayed him and let out all of his feels.

"Fuck. You."

Levi pivoted on his heel and started to walk away when he heard Eren get up and run after him. Levi made a break for it but Eren's damn long legs helped him catch up. He was taken by the wrist and spun around when suddenly Eren had his arms around Levi. Levi froze. Holy shit. He's sleeping, he's just dreaming again. He tried to get Eren off of him, but he was kind of half assed about it so Eren very easily kept his hold on the fogy.

"E-Eren," damn that sudden stutter, "P-people are staring."

"I don't care."

"Fuck you, I care."

"Then why won't you throw me off?"

"You fucking know why," Levi said under his breath.

The next thing Levi knew the younger boy was dragging him off. A bunch of people started cheering behind him. He wanted nothing more than for them to each drop dead. They were back in Levi's office now. Eren was holding the folded paper out to Levi.

"Please, read it. Then you can tell me you never want to see me again."

Levi snatched the paper and grit his teeth, "fine."

_Dear Levi,_

_I thought I'd write you a letter because, like, you wrote me a letter and stuff? I mean, I never got to read your letter? But I mean, I like guess I sort of get what you were going for, you know?_

Levi cringed, he writes like a drunken Valley Girl.

_But yeah, I don't know what to say or how to say it so I thought I could like write it or something? Anyways I only ran away from you because, after you kissed me and stuff, I got really excited and I wanted so scream but I didn't want you to think I was lame or anything so I like ran to go scream in peace. Then again I mean you wrote me a love letter? That was pretty lame._

_Eren._

Levi stared blankly at the sheet of paper and then up at Eren. It was like Eren suddenly had a second head. What the hell did Levi just read?

"W-well," said the blushing fifteen year old.

"… I never want to see you again."

"WHAT!? EVEN AFTER ALL THAT!?"

"That letter was single handedly the biggest piece of shit you've ever taken."

"F-fuck you Levi! I was trying to be romantic!"

"Romantic?"

"Yeah… cuz I… I like love you…"

"… Really?"

Levi didn't sound excited, he sounded irritated if anything.

"Don't say it like that!"

Levi took hold of Eren's hand and glared at him. The glare ultimately softened into a smirk.

"Ok brat, I'm gonna tell you the three words you wanna hear. Then we can put all this love letter shit behind us."

"O-Ok!"

"Let's get naked."

Eren was confused, and even went to count the words. He didn't have time to get to three before Levi was on top of him. Eren didn't mind. It was basically "I love you."

The End~


End file.
